


Competencia desleal

by Allalabeth



Series: Tohoprostiverso [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando uno se gana la vida seduciendo corre el riesgo de que aparezca un seductor mejor. Kim Heechul nunca creyó que a él podía sucederle tal cosa. Hasta que sucedió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competencia desleal

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en Marzo de 2011, como reto para una comunidad privada de fanfics en base a una historia más larga del mismo universo. Mi coautora del universo (Hojaverde) y yo hemos perdido el contacto, pero quiero reiterar que es un trabajo entre dos y no todo el crédito me pertenece.
> 
> A los que leais, espero que lo disfrutéis y paséis un ratito entretenido ^_^

**Competencia Desleal**

 

La Universidad Nacional de Seúl es uno de los territorios de caza favoritos de Heechul. Por eso, cada vez que viene se toma su tiempo en deambular, en observar a los presentes y clasificarlos en su lista mental de clientes potenciales, chivatos más que probables y el resto. Siempre consigue tener contacto con los primeros, le hace la vida imposible a los segundos e ignora por completo el tercer grupo. Alguien como él, después de todo, no está acostumbrado a mezclarse con el populacho.

Le llega como una sorpresa, claro, el momento en el que, uno de sus clientes más antiguos le dice que ha encontrado a alguien más que es mucho más su tipo que Heechul. Y Heechul frunce el ceño, le hace una mamada gratis para recordarle lo que se está perdiendo y se marcha del despacho del catedrático de Estrategia Corporativa con una sonrisa dulce y agradable.

Cuando llega a su apartamento, que está en una zona de clase media y es tan mediocre como la gente que Heechul suele ignorar, su enfado se ha convertido en furia y decide que al día siguiente va a salir a investigar al respecto.

Heechul lleva dedicándose al "negocio" durante años. Le paga los bolsos y la ropa, la comida y el piso. Ha recorrido un largo camino desde que se fue de casa de sus padres en medio de la nada. Seúl lo acoge llena de oportunidades que muchos despreciarían pero él no tiene reparos, ni con diecisiete años, de aceptar lo que le ofrece y crecer.

Este nuevo competidor es la primera piedra que encuentra en su camino en años, y no piensa, en absoluto, quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como un recién llegado le levanta la clientela de la universidad. No es su único lugar de caza, claro, pero los profesores pagan bien por guardar secretos y nunca saben tener la boca cerrada. No les molesta que de vez en cuando Heechul se lleve libros y ensayos sobre económicas y cosas relacionadas con la dirección de un negocio. Le gusta ser autodidacta, y ese sistema funciona mejor que tener que perder horas de su tiempo asistiendo a unas clases que terminarían aburriéndolo.

Lo que le importa en ese momento es que no puede quedarse en casa pensando en el tema. Tiene que salir y buscar información, pero antes, tiene que comer algo porque con el cambio de planes se ha saltado el almuerzo que tenía intención de sacarle al profesor de Estrategia Corporativa. Es (¿era?) de los pocos con una buena noción de lo que es comer bien.

Después de todo, estaba con él cuando apareció Hangeng para hacer la entrega a domicilio. Si se pasaba por allí comería bien porque a él era Hangeng quién le cocinaba.

El restaurante no está muy lleno a esas horas de la tarde. Los únicos clientes a esas horas son Yunho y Donghae, que están sentados en una mesa con Eunhyuk y Hangeng.

—¡Hangeng!— dice, nada más entrar.— ¡Aliméntame!

—Cocina está cerrada Heechul.— le responde, en su coreano todavía dubitativo y a veces inconexo. No es un problema, porque Heechul es muy consciente de que sus caritas adorables están por encima de las barreras del idioma y la nacionalidad. Heechul es guapo y adorable y está seguro de que algún día conseguirá que Hangeng deje de ruborizarse y actúe.— Vale. Arroz frito.— anuncia Hangeng como si fuese una amenaza. El arroz frito de Hangeng es uno de los platos más deliciosos que ha probado nunca.

Ocupa la silla que vacía y se apodera de las cartas. Están jugando por parejas y por suerte para Heechul, Hangeng va con Yunho. No habría jugado si le hubiese tocado con Anchoa o con Nemo. Le caen bien, pero de esa forma en la que a uno le caían bien los animales del zoo: entretienen durante un rato pero a los cinco minutos sus gracias se vuelven repetitivas y aburridas. Por no mencionar que lo que necesitaban era dejarse de dar vueltas alrededor del otro y ponerse a follar. Pero lejos está él de ofrecer semejante pieza de consejo gratis a gente que, en realidad, ni le va ni le viene. No están con el populacho. Tienen una categoría propia "amigos de Hangeng" que Heechul, al menos, respeta.

Yunho es un caso distinto. Tiene más inteligencia, es más despierto y simplemente, Heechul lo encuentra una mezcla entre adorable y entretenido. Si tiene algún amigo en potencia, ese tiene que ser Yunho. Y eso que se habían conocido tres semanas atrás, poco después de que Hangeng se cruzase en su vida.

—¿Cuánto vamos ganando?— pregunta. Yunho sonríe mientras que los otros dos se enfurruñan y protestan en vano que Yunho es demasiado bueno jugando a las cartas.

—Esta es la cuarta partida consecutiva que vamos a ganar.

Heechul se dedica a putear a sus rivales mientras que Yunho se dedica a ganar hasta que Hangeng regresa con un plato de comida y una silla. Le tira la mano de cartas y se concentra en el arroz. Mientras tiene la boca llena, le cuesta imaginarse cómo ha pasado años sin comer algo tan rico. Y se ríe, en su cabeza y con carcajadas que llenan el ambiente y hacen que se le escapen un par de granos de arroz de la boca, cuando se da cuenta de cómo habría sonado eso de "¡comer algo tan rico¡" si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta. Mira de reojo a Hangeng y vuelve a suspirar. Hay momentos en los que no recuerda por qué se ha empeñado en darle tiempo para no asustarlo al llegarle de lleno con todas sus intenciones de llevárselo a la cama.

Puede que tenga la mente demasiado sucia y pervertida.

No tarda mucho en despedirse para que Hangeng se deshaga de las pruebas de haber cocinado para él antes de que regrese el jefe y se marcha. Tiene un campus que recorrer en busca de información y, aún sabiendo a quién preguntar, le da la impresión de que no van a decirle mucho. Sólo espera poder sacarles algo más que el "atractivo, alto" del profesor de Estrategia Corporativa.

 

******

 

Empieza por el seminario de Derecho Internacional. Por mucho que presuman de su cláusula de confidencialidad ante los clientes, Heechul ha aprendido muy pronto que los abogados son unos bocazas cuando se les pone a disfrutar. Sabe a quién tiene que recurrir primero y le encuentra corrigiendo trabajos en su despacho. El de Heechul no podría bajar de sobresaliente y, además del dinero, le hace conseguir un dato más: la nueva competencia combina joderle el monopolio con estudiar Económicas.

Dos abogados más tarde, los datos se repiten y lo único que Heechul logra es confirmar que va a ver reducidos sus ingresos. El otro se mueve rápido y ya ha pasado por varios despachos que no dudarán en repetir la experiencia. Todos han quedado encantados. De repente, las ganas de descubrir su identidad y dejar meridianamente claro a quién pertenece cierto territorio se une a una morbosa curiosidad por saber qué le hace tan bueno.

Los días siguientes el mundo de Heechul gira a su ritmo habitual. Sin horarios, sin obligaciones, con sexo que cobra al final y montones de delicioso arroz frito que no se le niega por mucho que lo pida a horas intempestivas. Hangeng se sonroja cada vez menos y cada vez más le dedica esas miradas largas e intensas que dejan a Heechul caliente durante horas. Y sabe que no hubiese retrasado mucho más pasar a la acción si no fuese por el constante rumor de la nueva sensación que se extiende cómo un reguero de pólvora por los despachos, los rincones oscuros y los vestuarios de la universidad.

La situación empieza a tomar un cariz preocupante cuando el catedrático en Estadística Económica le dice que no puede atenderle esa tarde. Y se torna grave de solemnidad cuando el Vicedecano le aconseja al terminar que haga algo productivo con su vida y se matricule en la universidad; que ya es hora de que dé un giro a sus prioridades. Ese ya es hora cae en los oídos de Heechul como un ya vas viejo de grandes proporciones, y le da una nueva pista: la zorra que le está hundiendo el negocio es más joven.

A partir de ese día, Heechul redobla el maquillaje sobre su rostro y ya no camina igual por los pasillos llenos de estudiantes. Ya no avanza buscando potenciales clientes, a la caza de la mirada que se prolonga o del gesto que le indica un rincón apartado. Pone todos sus sentidos en encontrar el más leve rastro de esa presencia incómoda que se cuela en los pantalones de sus clientes y redobla el empeño y las atenciones sobre aquellos que siempre han soltado la lengua antes. Puede que el profesor de Econometría sea de los menos favoritos de su lista de habituales, pero siempre ha sido un bocazas de cuidado. A la segunda mamada bajo la mesa de la semana, Heechul descubre que su rival es un dios del sexo para empezar y para acabar es alumno suyo. El bocazas sólo da clase en segundo y tercer curso, así que la muy zorra puede que no llegue a los veinte tiernos añitos.

Heechul se siente un anciano arrastrando escaleras abajo sus veinticuatro.

Al llegar al restaurante esa tarde no quiere comer, quiere beberse todo lo que le pongan por delante. Cuando Hangeng le propone un té, está a punto de mandarle a la mierda por primera vez. Es Yunho, que siempre parece andar por allí pegado cual siamés a Donghae, el que agarra una botella de soju y se pone a beber con él. Heechul se da cuenta enseguida de que no es una mala compañía. Sigue siendo inteligente, entretenido y la mezcla del alcohol en sangre le hace dejar de parecer adorable para convertirle en atractivo. O quizá sea la mezcla del alcohol con la suya, porque cada vez le gusta más. Cómo juega con el vaso entre sus dedos, el movimiento de su nuez cuando deja pasar el alcohol por sus garganta, la forma en que se dibujan las venas en sus manos.

Se descubre pensando que le encantaría que Yunho fuese profesor. Aunque casi al instante se imagina qué ocurriría. Llegaría el pimpollo tocahuevos con sus veinte añitos y se lo arrebataría. Su carrera estaba oficialmente acabada. Ya podía prepararse para volver a follar en sitios mucho menos culturales. Eso sí, de los libros prestados ya podían ir despidiéndose.

—Largo de aquí. Jefe llega ahora y si viera borrachos, me despide.

Heechul mira a Hangeng que quiere aparentar enfado y todo lo que logra es parecer un poco más serio que siempre y sabe el alcohol tiene poco que ver en que él le parezca atractivo. No se ve capaz de decirle nada y es Yunho el que le contesta, tras dejar en la mesa el último vaso de soju que ha agotado la botella.

—¿Pero tú cuándo piensas aprender a hablar coreano?

Hangeng frunce el ceño y ahora sí parece enfadado y mil veces más atractivo y Heechul no se le echa encima sólo porque Anchoa y Nemo los agarran a los dos y los sacan del local, mandándoles a emborracharse a otra parte.

De vuelta a la calle ya es de noche y hace un frío más que considerable. Heechul se pone el abrigo, se enrolla la bufanda hasta la nariz y ya está pensando en volver a casa y rumiar a solas su desgracia, cuando Yunho le pasa el brazo por los hombros y propone ir a un bar que no está muy lejos. Su propuesta suena amistosa y quizás, si uno rebusca un poco, también a algo más, y Heechul decide que quizás un Yunho sea lo que justo ahora necesita su dolida vanidad. Así que acepta la propuesta, rodea con el brazo su cintura y echan a caminar lo más derechos que pueden hacia ese bar.

El tiempo entre local y local no se le hace tan largo como podría. Es una pena tener que irse de la pescadería de Hangeng, porque acaba de decidir que va a ignorar el nombre del restaurante y llamarlo La Pescadería de Hangeng. O puede que el alcohol tome la decisión y haga de maestro de ceremonias del bautizo mental.

No le importa en lo más mínimo. El aire puro, o todo lo puro que puede estar el aire en una ciudad como Seúl, no está ayudando a que se despeje, y Heechul, que siempre ha alardeado de su capacidad para no terminar borracho, piensa que es extraño que le esté pasando eso.

Yunho sigue manteniéndolo pegado a él en una especie de abrazo confortable. Para él, claro, porque Heechul no tiene por costumbre hacerle de bastón a pequeños gigantes como él. Y es que de dónde ha sacado Nemo un amigo tan alto y tan atractivo no puede ni imaginárselo.

—Es aquí.— anuncia Yunho cuando entran. Conoce al camarero, porque hace una seña y aunque el local está lleno de gente va hacia ellos de inmediato.— Junho, una botella de soju.

—Para ir empezando.— se permite añadir Heechul.

Se deshace del brazo de Yunho y aprovecha el último taburete libre que queda para sentarse. No quiere parecer fácil, y aunque no sabe hasta qué punto habrá hablado Hangeng de él con sus compañeros de trabajo, no quiere, no realmente, que se entere de pronto de que se ha tirado a la mayor parte de los profesores del campus y a algunos alumnos de buena familia que pueden permitirse pagar la tarifa que ahora cobra.

Cobraba. Casi ya es en pasado, porque el cabrón veinteañero va a dejarlo sin negocio y Heechul va a tener que empezar a montarse otra cartera de clientes equiparable en alguna de las otras universidades de la ciudad. Y eso llevará tiempo que Heechul tiene que planificar muy seriamente si no quiere quedarse atrás con su alquiler y las cincuenta mil cosas más que uno necesita para sobrevivir.

Al menos, tiene la confianza de poder contar con La Pescadería de Hangeng para alimentarse, y puede cortar dinero de su presupuesto para comida. El problema es que ya se ha gastado una buena parte de esos ahorros hipotéticos en maquillaje nuevo.

El conocido de Yunho les deja la botella, susurra un “a cuenta de la casa” y vuelve a atender al resto de presentes en el local. Heechul no puede, o no quiere, evitar pensar que es cien millones de veces mejor Hangeng. Suspira, en un intento por cortar sus pensamientos en seco. Imaginarse las mil y una cosas que quiere hacerle a Hangeng cuando por fin consiga llevárselo a la cama no es lo más adecuado para compartir soju con Yunho.

En vez de eso, se dedican a hablar de todo un poco. Yunho le cuenta cosas de su familia, de un padre al que no le gusta ni un pelo que su hijo haya aceptado una beca para hacer una carrera que no es la profesión familiar (cuál es la profesión familiar no lo menciona). Heechul comenta que hace meses que no ve a la suya, que supone que les va bien. Confiesa que cuando se viene a Seúl viene decidido a triunfar y que volver la vista atrás es lo peor que puede hacer. Les envía postales por navidad y los visita el día de año nuevo. Hablan de Anchoa y Nemo y Yunho se dobla de la risa cuando se le escapa llamarles Anchoa y Nemo en voz alta y no sólo en su cabeza.

Dos botellas después, Heechul ha dejado de distinguir si es más escandaloso que Yunho o no. Su amigo el camarero les sugiere que cambien de sitio que le espantan la clientela. Clientela entre la que descubre a varios de los profesores que no quieren saber nada más de él. Está a punto de ir a gritarles, de soltarles a la cara, ahora que ya los da por perdidos, que puede que sea viejo en comparación con el pimpollo que se las chupa en ese momento. Pero. Todavía puede tener a chicos como Yunho, divertidos, carismáticos e inteligentes tocándole el culo como quién no quiere la cosa.

Heechul todavía es guapo.

El brazo de Yunho en la parte baja de su espalda es lo que lo detiene y en vez de permitirle ir hacia el profesor de Estadística Económica y el Vicedecano, lo lleva fuera. Ahora sí que nota el aire golpeándole la cara para que despierte y baje de la nube etílica en la que lleva las últimas horas. Yunho se tambalea, y por fin Heechul vuelve de su propio mundo con un atisbo de pericia y se da cuenta de que su acompañante no lleva nada bien el alcohol. Si ha resistido tanto tiempo es por pura coincidencia.

—Heechullie…— murmura Yunho, la boca justo por encima de su cabeza.

Cuando le agarra la cara con las manos y lo besa, Heechul se deja llevar. Está lo suficientemente bien como para caminar hasta un callejón oscuro próximo que ya ha usado para clientes rápidos en más de una ocasión. Lleva tiempo sin hacer ese tipo de cosas en la calle, y si bien profesionalmente no quiere volver a ello, una mamada rápida entre amigos (o algo más, tampoco va a ponerse quisquilloso) no es igual que verse obligado a hacer las calles de nuevo. Heechul está muy por encima de ese nivel.

Le cuesta conseguir arrastrar a Yunho hasta allí, que parece contento y feliz en su propio mundo y no se plantea que si se quedan en medio de la calle más tiempo terminará apareciendo la policía. No se va a arriesgar a que lo pille la policía por una tontería, así que insiste, con todo lo que es, para que Yunho se mueva y lo siga.

Una vez a salvo en la penumbra del callejón, Heechul se recuesta contra la pared. Permite que Yunho lo bese con hambre y la suya tarda poco en encenderse. Lo abraza y guía su cuerpo para que se pegue más a él, para que la erección de Heechul roce la de Yunho y los dos giman con necesidad e impaciencia dentro del beso.

Heechul sabe reconocer lo bueno. Y cuando Yunho, pese a todo lo borracho que está, pasa la lengua por la línea de su mandíbula a la vez que desliza un dedo frío por la piel que roza la cintura de sus pantalones, lo ve claro. Ese polvo no es de callejón. Se merece al menos una cama y un poco más de calor. Pero tampoco se va a poner a protestar cuando Yunho se escurre hacia el suelo y abre los botones de sus vaqueros. Mucho menos cuando saca su erección y empieza a jugar con la lengua en su glande. De ahí a estar dentro de su boca cálida y exigente sólo median unos segundos de tortuosa anticipación que le llevan a morderse el labio y clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos por no arañar la pared que le sostiene.

Y es ahí, en medio de que Yunho le sorba el cerebro a la vez que la polla, cuando distingue el toque profesional.

Es bueno, realmente bueno. Y Heechul da las gracias a quien sea que inspire esas vocaciones porque no se haya animado también a irrumpir en la profesión. Era lo único que le faltaba para jubilarse. Un nuevo movimiento de labios y lengua le impiden pensar en nada más. Heechul se corre, mucho más fuerte y mucho más rápido de lo habitual, y espera que Yunho lo considere un halago a sus habilidades y no un síntoma de poca resistencia. Por supuesto, una carencia debida a la edad.

En serio, debería tratar de superarlo.

Yunho se ha incorporado y está de nuevo frente a él. Aún en la oscuridad del callejón puede ver sus labios enrojecidos, el deseo bailándole en los ojos, el pelo alborotado que le han dejado sus manos cuando ha necesitado anclarse a algo para no perder la cabeza. Está a punto de girarle y arrodillarse para devolverle el favor, cuando Yunho se pega a él y susurra en su oído.

—Quiero follarte. ¿Tienes sitio?

Heechul no puede asegurar que el sí que ha dicho se haya llegado a escuchar. Tampoco sabe muy bien si responde a la primera o a la segunda parte de lo que Yunho ha dicho. Su voz ronca y envolvente basta para que por un momento no recuerde ni la dirección de ese sitio que dice tener.

Su casa. Una casa mediocre, muy por debajo de sus expectativas. Ni siquiera la limpia y la cuida tanto como debería. Siempre se la ha tomado como un lugar de paso a donde de verdad quiere llegar. Nunca ha llevado a nadie y Yunho no le parece el mejor candidato para romper una tradición que ha adquirido solera a través de los años. Pero el muy cabrón le coge la mano y la lleva hacia el bulto de sus pantalones, mientras sigue hablándole con esa voz que lleva dentro algo que hace que sus neuronas colapsen.

—Llévame a tu casa, Heechullie…

Y hay ciertas cosas a las que Heechul no puede negarse.

Sosteniéndose como pueden avanzan un par de calles, tropezando algunas veces, chocando el uno con el otro, hasta que encuentran un taxi que no dudan en coger. Hace demasiado frío y, aunque su casa no está tan lejos, corren serio peligro de congelarse caminando a ese ritmo. Heechul se ríe de sí mismo cuando dice mal la dirección. Yunho mete su mano helada por debajo de su ropa y acaricia su espalda mientras él intenta explicarle al taxista dónde está su casa. Una vez en marcha, amparados en el calor del coche es difícil contenerse. Difícil no acabar follando en el asiento trasero cuando Yunho lleva un callejón, tres calles y tres explicaciones confusas sobre casas fantasma deseando hacerlo.

Por eso cuando Heechul abre su portal y consiguen estar dentro, Yunho le besa con hambre y empieza a tironear de su ropa antes de empezar a subir las escaleras. Se aparta como puede y no quiere de él.

—Cama, Yunho, cama… ¿Recuerdas? Te prometo que tengo una arriba.

—Que le den a la cama.

Su boca vuelve a su cuello y Heechul ríe; ríe de deseo y también de novedad por no ser él quien lleve la batuta. Aunque finalmente sí saca su lado mandón para conseguir despegarse de Yunho y subir los tres pisos que le separan de la intimidad de su casa. Tres pisos sin ascensor que se convierten en un suplicio. Igual que intentar abrir la puerta con una erección insinuándose contra tu culo y unas manos abriéndote los pantalones. Y eso ya lo había comprobado antes.

Yunho está lo suficientemente al límite y él lo suficientemente listo para una segunda ronda como para presumir que será un polvo memorable. Por suerte, cómo esté o deje de estar su casa parece ser la última de las preocupaciones de su invitado, que sólo tira de su mano y le pide que le lleve de una vez a la jodida cama. Eso es algo en lo que puede complacerle.

Cuando abre la puerta de su modesta habitación Yunho lo abraza por la espalda. Heechul se gira para poder tenerlo frente a frente y besarlo con propiedad. Los dedos de su acompañante trabajan con destreza sobre sus ropas. En las dos zancadas que los separan de la cama, Heechul solo conserva los pantalones alrededor de los tobillos y una camiseta de la que se deshace mientras Yunho se quita su jersey.

Para ser un profesional, Heechul no está dejando el pabellón demasiado alto. Le importaría, claro, si no fuese Yunho. Hay mucha diferencia entre lo que hace por dinero y lo que hace porque quiere hacer. Como follar a Hangeng, y ese sí que se lo reserva para ser una de esas primeras veces memorables.

Al parecer, Yunho es capaz de entender sus pensamientos porque reclama su atención empujándolo hacia la cama. Se cae, y no tiene tiempo ni de respirar antes de que esté encima suya, todo labios y manos que le hacen perderse de nuevo en las sensaciones que le provoca. No queda rastro de nada, ni siquiera de su creciente complejo de haber perdido la juventud, cuando siente piel contra piel. Alza las caderas en impulso incontenible. Las ganas de más, de todo, devorándolo por dentro.

—¿Lubricante?

Heechul señala con un brazo la mesilla. No es capaz de articular las palabras que necesita para esa indicación. Sus problemas de vocabulario del taxi crecen de forma exponencial mientras una de las manos de Yunho se queda acariciándolo mientras se estira, cuán largo es, para alcanzar el cajón que ha indicado.

Recupera el aliento lo suficiente como para percibir otro detalle que habla de experiencia: no usa más del necesario. A Heechul le molestan los clientes que, por miedo, desperdician medio bote pensando que su culo es del tamaño de la cabeza de una aguja. Lo cual es ridículo teniendo en cuenta su profesión. Tampoco le gustan los que pasan de usarlo y no se paran a pensar que a él puede dolerle. Nunca repite con esos, pero están ahí.

Yunho usa la cantidad justa. Lo besa antes de comenzar un descenso progresivo que Heechul, sin saberlo, lleva horas deseando. No se detiene demasiado, ninguno de los dos de humor para juegos previos. Es lo suficientemente bueno como para introducir los dos dedos untados en lubricante en él al mismo tiempo que su boca comienza a succionar en uno de sus pezones. Responde con un gemido desesperado en el que no reconoce su voz, no reconoce nada.

—Ya, Yunho, ya.— pide, suplica, ruega. Todo al mismo tiempo, una palabra para cada verbo, y todo lo que obtiene en respuesta es la sonrisa de los labios que abandonan su pecho.

Yunho se retira. En algún momento que Heechul no registra le ha quitado los pantalones y se descubre teniendo total libertad para mover las caderas en un intento de obligar a esos dos dedos a transformarse en algo más que llegue más lejos, que lo llene más. No quiere volver a suplicar, pero si en dos segundos Yunho no entra en él, está seguro de que sus palabras van a dejar de ser ruegos y se transformarán en sollozos de necesidad.

Los ojos de Yunho reclaman toda su atención y se queda mirándolo, deleitándose en la sonrisa y las promesas que ve brillar en cada uno de los rasgos de su rostro.

Como supone desde el primer encuentro, Yunho es un hombre de palabra.

Entra en él de un movimiento fluido y constante. Heechul tiene que cerrar los ojos porque el placer es demasiado intenso para seguir pendiente del mundo exterior. Sabe que Yunho tiembla y durante el segundo que dura la lucha, gana la batalla el abrir los ojos para no perderse sus reacciones. Se lo encuentra con cara de concentración y mordiéndose los labios. Una risa se abre paso entre las respiraciones entrecortadas y los gemidos y los gritos ahogados. El repentino consuelo de seguir siendo capaz de dejar así a chicos más jóvenes y atractivos le devuelve la confianza que pierde paulatinamente con lo que va averiguando de ese competidor misterioso.

Atrapa las caderas de Yunho con las piernas y tira de él para volver a besarlo. Yunho comienza a moverse, despacio, y Heechul usa el beso como distracción para poder girarse y quedarse encima. Acaba de decidir que quiere ser él quien lo haga correrse y no al revés. Así que resurge como una llamarada de un fuego mal extinguido y se siente el dueño del mundo cuando observa, desde las alturas de su posición, la cara de Yunho hecha más atractiva si cabe gracias al placer.

Cuando Yunho intenta abrazarlo, volver a acercarlo a él, lo empuja, con fuerza. No les queda mucho. No en esa ronda por lo menos, y no puede dejarse hacer.

—A partir de ahora,— le dice, con la voz tan ronca que casi no la reconoce,— es cosa mía.

Y es cosa suya. Uno no lleva años arrancando orgasmos espectaculares de los demás para no poder hacerlo de nuevo. Heechul ondula sobre sus caderas, echa su pelo largo hacia atrás, aparta las manos de su cuerpo cuando Yunho intenta tocarle, le mira como si le dijese que nunca va a conseguir tanto, ni tan bueno, ni mejor en ninguna otra parte. Le folla como cuando no tenía competencia y tenía a todo el claustro universitario comiendo de su mano. Y a cada gemido que oye, cada jadeo que le arranca, se siente joven, guapo, seductor, irresistible. Justo como Yunho lo mira.

Es su ego retozando en el barro el que le ayuda a aguantar un poco más que su amante. Yunho apoya los talones en el colchón y se corre con tres o cuatro embestidas erráticas, aferrado a sus caderas con tanta fuerza que es muy posible que le deje marcas. La cabeza tensa hacia un lado, el sudor resbalando desde su sien por su mejilla y perdiéndose por su cuello. La boca entreabierta y todo su cuerpo en una tensión que Heechul siente en el centro de su ser. Mientras dura su orgasmo, él se detiene, lo contempla, lo recibe sin moverse, disfrutando de su autoría.

Cuando todo acaba, apenas tiene que deslizar su mano dos o tres veces por su erección para seguir a Yunho. Trata de ser más calmado, más controlado y profesional, y falla estrepitosamente. Debido a su trabajo, Heechul ha aprendido a morderse la lengua y a ser silencioso; no le cuesta excesivamente con la mayoría de sus clientes. Pero Yunho no es un cliente y los vecinos no van a denunciarle porque por primera vez en siete años haga más ruido del aconsejable. Así que se deja ir, entre gemidos y jadeos, hasta que se inclina hacia delante y cae sobre el pecho húmedo y cálido de Yunho, en el mejor orgasmo que ha tenido en meses. Años, tal vez.

Le satisface darse cuenta de que Yunho tarda unos minutos en conseguir moverse para abrazarle y juguetear con los dedos entre la melena que empieza a humedecerse sobre su espalda. Heechul se siente tan bien que empieza a adormecerse y sólo espera que Yunho les tape con una manta cuando sus cuerpos se enfríen en una habitación que no tiene la calefacción puesta. No le importa que se quede. De hecho, quiere que lo haga. Heechul no se va a privar de repetirlo en cuanto se despierte. De comprobar, tal vez, si Yunho es de los que dejan que le follen.

—En mi opinión, eres mucho mejor de lo que todos dicen.

La voz le coge por sorpresa. La frase le causa un desasosiego que entre las brumas del primer sueño todavía no comprende.

—¿Qué?

—Y en mi opinión también, ninguno de esos gilipollas con diploma y birrete vale lo suficiente como para rechazarte.

Heechul se queda paralizado, sin conseguir reaccionar. Lo sabe. Sabe lo que hace, dónde lo hace y con quién. Y lo peor de todo: sabe que la buena vida se le ha acabado. Puede que hubiese descubierto lo primero, pero para estar enterado de lo segundo… Para estar enterado de lo segundo…

La conexión en su cerebro se completa al mismo tiempo que su memoria se invade de los pequeños detalles que ha ido recogiendo sin darse cuenta. Las caricias estudiadas, la habilidad de tocar los puntos exactos, la cantidad adecuada de lubricante. Yunho no sólo es bueno, Yunho tiene hecha la carrera.

—¿¡TÚ ERES LA COMPETENCIA!? — le pregunta mientras se aparta de él y se sienta en la cama como un resorte. Y el muy cabrón sonríe, satisfecho de buen sexo y de secretos no revelados.

—Prefiero pensar que podremos cooperar sin problemas.

—¿COOPERAR? ¡ME ESTÁS ROBANDO A MIS CLIENTES!

—Técnicamente, son mis profesores. Tengo más derecho que tú a ellos.

—¡Yo ya me acostaba con ellos cuando tú estabas en la escuela primaria!

—¡Vamos, Heechul! No puedes llevarme más de uno o dos años.

Eso ha sido un golpe bajo a su cabreo. Intenta controlar la sonrisa que se le escapa por la boca, pero no lo consigue. Yunho apoya la cabeza en el codo y también le sonríe.

—Olvídate de la universidad. Somos demasiado buenos para ellos, Heechullie.

—El dinero es dinero, Yunho.

—Exacto, el dinero es dinero y punto. ¿Recuerdas a Junsu?

Heechul hace memoria en la larga lista de gente que conoce y asocia el nombre a un chico guapo con una sonrisa escandalosa que juega con Anchoa al fútbol y de vez en cuando se pasa por el restaurante.

—¿El amigo de Eunhyuk?

—El mismo. Es un cerebrito para los negocios y tiene uno en mente que nos puede interesar muy mucho. Sólo necesitamos un tío con pasta que nos financie.

—Ya veo, sólo un pequeño detalle sin importancia.

—Créeme, conociendo a Junsu lo conseguiremos.

—¿Y qué negocio es ése?

— Un prostíbulo de lujo, bien montado y con todas las comodidades. Imagínatelo, agenda de clientes, cocinero privado, personal de limpieza. Viviríamos allí y nos haríamos con una buena suma de dinero follando.

—El sueño de toda puta.

Yunho le da un codazo y luego le atrae de nuevo a sus brazos. Heechul se deja ir, pensando por un momento en esa casa ideal que parece ser lo que siempre ha buscado.

—Deja de ser sarcástico. ¿De verdad eres feliz en esta casa? ¿Arrodillándote bajo mesas de despacho o escondido en los cubículos de los vestuarios? Vamos a hacerlo realidad, Heechul y quiero que tú formes parte de ello.

Si no fuese Yunho, no se creería nada. Pero en la voz de Yunho todo suena real, como si la casa ya estuviese construida y Heechul ya tuviese dos clientes ricos e influyentes esperando para mañana por la mañana. No le cuesta nada dejarse llevar por un momento. Por una noche, soñar que es verdad.

—Vale, cuando abrais las puertas, avisadme.

Yunho ríe y su risa le recorre de pies a cabeza. La caricia en el pelo le hace casi ronronear.

—Las abriremos. Junsu tiene pensado ya hasta el nombre.

Heechul piensa que ya de seguirle el rollo, no pierde nada por preguntar.

—¿Y cómo se va a llamar?

—Il Villaggio.

Il Villaggio. Suena caro. Lleno de clase. Heechul lo repite y se hace una idea del tipo de casa que podría ser. Ve su habitación con dorados y rosas y una escalera grande por la que bajar a lo épico. Le gusta. Se lo dice a Yunho y cuando éste echa una manta sobre sus cuerpos, aún sigue soñando despierto con pasillos, jardines y salones con nombre propio.

Il Villaggio.

Heechul se queda dormido esa noche en un colchón de plumas. Y con los brazos de Hangeng rodeándolo.


End file.
